kaoru's cake house family
by nishikado.yukito
Summary: yuki,shin dan ryuojin adalah sepupu yg ade 3 org abang dan 3 org atuk,mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya.dan pada suatu hari yuki telah jatuh hati kepada si dingin yg bernama jung nakala junki dan changwook pula dah jatuh hati pada shin dan ryuojin tetapi shin dan ryuojin mereka susah nak percaya dengan cinta. apakah kesudahan mereka dengan telatah abang mereka yg protektif
1. prologue

Yuki: watak yg dibuat

Shin: watak yg dibuat

Ryoujin: watak yg dibuat

Uknow:jung yunho

Lee junki:lee junki

Ji changwook: jung changwook sepupu kepada jung yunho

Synopsis:

Yuki,shin dan ryoujin adalah sepupu yang mempunyai abang bernama danny,wing dan 3 orang atuk. Ibu bapa mereka sudah meninggal akibat kapal terbang terhempas semasa menjalani bisnis ke Tokyo,jepun sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Manakala abang-abang mereka pula pada waktu itu berumur 18 tahun. Setelah kejadian itu ketiga-tiga atuk merekalah yang menjaga mereka didalam satu rumah yang tersergam indah. Namun begitu, keluarga mereka sangat dikenali ramai kerana mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya serta mempunyai café yg terkenal iaitu kaoru's cake house di serata dunia dan semuanya diuruskan oleh abang-abang suatu yuki telah jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang bernama jung yunho. Manakala junki dan changwook pula dah jatuh hati kepada shin dan ryuojin tetapi shin dan ryoujin mereka susah nak percaya dengan cinta.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki: watak yg dibuat

Shin: watak yg dibuat

Ryoujin: watak yg dibuat

Uknow:jung yunho

Lee junki:lee junki

Ji changwook: jung changwook sepupu kepada jung yunho

Synopsis:

Yuki,shin dan ryoujin adalah sepupu yang mempunyai abang bernama danny,wing dan 3 orang atuk. Ibu bapa mereka sudah meninggal akibat kapal terbang terhempas semasa menjalani bisnis ke Tokyo,jepun sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Manakala abang-abang mereka pula pada waktu itu berumur 18 tahun. Setelah kejadian itu ketiga-tiga atuk merekalah yang menjaga mereka didalam satu rumah yang tersergam indah. Namun begitu, keluarga mereka sangat dikenali ramai kerana mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya serta mempunyai café yg terkenal iaitu kaoru's cake house di serata dunia dan semuanya diuruskan oleh abang-abang suatu yuki telah jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang bernama jung yunho. Manakala junki dan changwook pula dah jatuh hati kepada shin dan ryuojin tetapi shin dan ryoujin mereka susah nak percaya dengan cinta.

CHAPTER 1

Hari ni yuki,shin dan ryuojin ade kegiatan kelab kolej. Kelab yang yuki masuk ialah kelab tarian kerana yuki sangat meminati seni tarian. Manakala shin dan ryuojin pulak masuk kelab bola keranjang dan kelab Sukan extreme. Selepas habis shin dan ryuojin selalu akan datang ke kelab tarian untuk lepak kat sana sementara tunggu yuki habis berlatih menari. Hubungan dorang ni sangat rapat macam adik-beradik dorang sentiasa bersama dan dorang suka buat hal atau dalam erti kata lain suka bagi masalah kat abang-abang dorang ni..hehe..

Hari ni lepas shin dan ryuojin habis latihan kelab dorang dua seperti biasa akan datang ke kelab tarian dalam perjalanan ke sana dorang terlanggar dengan dua laki yang bernama lee junki dan yang sorang lagi bernama jung chang wook. "weyh..buta ke..tak nampak ke aku jalan tadi mata letak kat mana hah!"kata shin dan ryuojin. "nasib la kitorang tak apa-apa kalau tak da lama aq kerja kan korang dua"jawab shin dengan penumbuk yang ditunjukkan kepada junki dan changwook. "apahal pulak kitorang yang buta..korang la yang jalan tak betul pastu nak marah kitorang apahal"jawab junki sedangkan changwook dah terpesona dengan shin(cinta pandang pertama la katakan..hehe). "hei..kau ni kan kalau aku tak nak cepat ni kan da lama aku terajang kau..dah la lebih baik kitorang blah daripada layan korang"getus ryuojin sedangkan shin pulak memang sabar je dengan junki dan changwook. Lepas shin dan ryuojin pergi junki terkejut dengan changwook yang tengok shin sampai tak berkedip mata tu. "hoi..kau da kenapa"kata junki. "hehe…yang pakai cermin mata tu nampak cantik la and aku rasa aku da jatuh cinta kat dia"jawab changwook. "hah! Kau biar betul mata kau okay ke tak? Kata junki. "okay je..apsal tak boleh ke?"jawab changwook. "bukan macam tu..tapi aku rasa yoona yang minat kat kau tu lagi lawa daripada dia tu."kata junki. "eh bukan tadi kata nak cepat ke? Da jom la karang lambat yunho bising"kata junki lagi.

Bila sampai je kat kelab tarian dorang terus bebel pasal hal tadi kat yuki tapi tak lama lepas tu tah macam mana junki dengan changwook boleh ade kat situ memang shin dengan ryoujin perang besar la dengan dorang dua. "la korang lagi..apasal la malang sangat nasib ari ni kan ryu"kata shin "haah la..malang sangat da ni" jawab ryuojin. "suka hati kitorang la nak ade kat mana pun tak salah kan"geram changwook. "hurrmm…betul tu bukan ade nama korang pun kan" jawab junki. Tak lama lepas tu terjadi la pergaduhan sampai yuki sekali terjebak. Tiba-tiba ade 3 orang Tarik telinga yuki,shin dan pandang je yuki,shin,ryuojin dorang terus terdiam disebabkan 3 orang tu.

Tbc…

Silakan review ya..

This is my 1st time to write a ff.. thanks3


	3. Chapter 2

Yuki: watak yg dibuat

Shin: watak yg dibuat

Ryoujin: watak yg dibuat

Uknow:jung yunho

Lee junki:lee junki

Ji changwook: jung changwook sepupu kepada jung yunho

Synopsis:

Yuki,shin dan ryoujin adalah sepupu yang mempunyai abang bernama danny,wing dan 3 orang atuk. Ibu bapa mereka sudah meninggal akibat kapal terbang terhempas semasa menjalani bisnis ke Tokyo,jepun sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Manakala abang-abang mereka pula pada waktu itu berumur 18 tahun. Setelah kejadian itu ketiga-tiga atuk merekalah yang menjaga mereka didalam satu rumah yang tersergam indah. Namun begitu, keluarga mereka sangat dikenali ramai kerana mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya serta mempunyai café yg terkenal iaitu kaoru's cake house di serata dunia dan semuanya diuruskan oleh abang-abang suatu yuki telah jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang bernama jung yunho. Manakala junki dan changwook pula dah jatuh hati kepada shin dan ryuojin tetapi shin dan ryoujin mereka susah nak percaya dengan cinta.

CHAPTER 2

Bila sampai je kat kelab tarian dorang terus bebel pasal hal tadi kat yuki tapi tak lama lepas tu tah macam mana junki dengan changwook boleh ade kat situ memang shin dengan ryoujin perang besar la dengan dorang dua. "la korang lagi..apasal la malang sangat nasib ari ni kan ryu"kata shin "haah la..malang sangat da ni" jawab ryuojin. "suka hati kitorang la nak ade kat mana pun tak salah kan"geram changwook. "hurrmm…betul tu bukan ade nama korang pun kan" jawab junki. Tak lama lepas tu terjadi la pergaduhan sampai yuki sekali terjebak. Tiba-tiba ade 3 orang Tarik telinga yuki,shin dan pandang je yuki,shin,ryuojin dorang terus terdiam disebabkan 3 orang tu.

…..

….

3 orang tersebut ialah abang kepada yuki, shin dan ryuojin iaitu wing,izz dan danny. Abang-abang dorang datang kolej sebab dorang takut shin dengan ryuojin baru-baru ni kena panggil dengan headmaster sebab dorang prank dorang nampak yang adik-adik dorang terus datang Tarik telinga adik-adik dorang tapi pada mula yuki,shin dan ryuojin tak perasan kehadiran abang-abang dorang.

"Eh!apa ni main cuit2 tak nampak ke orang tengah bergaduh dengan mamat dua ekor ni"kata shin

"tah..buta ke"kata ryuojin.

"ishh..jangan la kacau takde keje ke nak cuit2 orang,kalau takde pegi la cari keje yang berfaedah daripada cuit2 orang ni"kata yuki ni. Tapi lepas yuki kata begitu terus dia terpandang sape yg cuit2 dia tadi,dia pun apa lagi terus terdiam la sbb tau sape yang cuit dia pun apa lagi terus bagi hint la kat ryu dengan shin.

"ish …kau ni kenapa yuki tolong la kitorang belasah mamat ni"kata ryu

"tah yuki tadi bukan kau join jgak ke"kata shin

"aaaa…..cer kau tengok sape yang cuit kita tadi"kata yuki pula.

Shin dengan ryuojin pun apa lagi terus rasa macam nak lari la sebab dah tau sape yang cuit dorang tadi bukan tu je yuki pun sama tapi tak sempat sebab abang-abang dorang lagi cepat dan telinga dorang la yang jadi mangsa.

"balik sekarang jugak!"marah wing,danny dan izz

Bila dengar macam tu dorang pun apa lagi terus balik la karang tak pasal2 kena bebel kat situ.

Junki dengan changwook pulak hanya tercengang tak tau nak kata apa dah.

Dalam perjalanan balik semua hanya diam tak cakap apa tapi yuki,shin dan ryuojin tau yang bila masuk je rumah dorang akan kena marah dengan abang-abang dorang tu. Apabila tiba je kat rumah terus danny,wing dan izz Tarik yuki,shin dan ryuojin masuk bilik masing2. Atuk-atuk dorang rasa takut apa-apa jadi dekat cucu-cucu dorang sampai tunggu dekat luar bilik sebab dorang terdengar yang yuki ,shin dan ryuojin menangis dan merayu macam kena pukul tapi sebenarnya wing,izz dan danny tak buat apa-apa pun dekat adik-adik kesayangan dorang. Dorang Cuma bagi hukuman dekat yuki,shin dan ryuojin iaitu start esok dorang kena tolong buat keje kat café. Kalau tak buat elaun dorang akan dipotong atau tak dapat langsung.

Keesokan hari,kat café waktu lunch dorang Cuma lunch kat café sebab malas nak makan kat luar.

"huh…sakitnya kaki ni asyik kena diri je kat depan kaunter"kata yuki

"bukan kau je yang penat kitorang pun sama"getus ryuojin

"tah kau ni..sakit tangan ni tau tak asyik kacau tepung je dari tadi"getus shin

"tapikan macam mana semalam dua ekor tu ade kat kelab tarian eyh…yuki ade apa2 ke yang kau nak bagitau kat kitorang"kata shin lagi sambil pandang yuki.

"mamat2 tu sebenarnya senior kelab tu"kata yuki

"la kenapa kau tak bagitau awal2 semalam"kata ryuojin

"mana nak sempat..bila aku nak bagitau je korang da serang dorang..aku pun diam la"kata yuki

Selepas beberapa minit dorang ternampak 3 orang laki datang masuk café iaitu yunho,junki dan changwook. Yuki pun apa lagi menggelabah la cari cermin sebab nak betulkan makeup ala maklum la jejaka yang dicintai datang café pulak kan. Manakala shin dan ryuojin dah pandang yuki semacam je nak tergelak pun jugak tengok telatah yuki tu.

Tbc….

Please give review okay!

Thanks to my best friend for the ideaXD!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dalam pada itu changwook asyik terpandang shin je..sampai terlanggar tiang sebab asyik tengok shin je tak pandang depan langsung ala maklum la ternampak pujaan hati la katakan. "woi..kau da kenapa kalau dah berjalan tu tengok la depan tapi ni tak kau pergi cium tiang tu buat apa."kata junki kepada changwook. "hehehe…ala sorry la aku ralit tgk budak pakai kaca mata tu hah."jawab changwook kepada junki tapi yunho hanya geleng kepala tengok junki dengan changwook. "tau la kau da mula suka kat budak tu tapi tak payah la sampai jalan tu tak tengok depan langsung ..haih".kata junki lagi. "biar la….."jawab changwook. "dah la kata tadi nak makan kat sini,aku kena cepat ni sebab ade meeting kalau tak aku tinggalkan je korang dua ni"potong yunho. "okay"jawab junki dan changwook serentak.

shin dengan ryuojin gelak sakan tengok kejadian tu. "korang ni tak baik la gelakkan dia..kesian dia" kata yuki sambil tersipu malu dan tahan daripada ikut tertawa dengan kejadian tu. Pada waktu yang sama yuki bangun dan berjalan untuk pergi menolong changwook dan dalam pada itu yuki asyik usya yunho je. Selepas itu, yunho,changwook n junki datang ke kaunter untuk order makanan n minuman. "korang dua ni dah kenapa gelakkan kitorang"kata changwook malu. "takde apa2..biarla kitorang nak gelak ke apa yang sibuk apahal"kata ryuojin masih dalam menahan gelak. Selepas beberapa minit mori dan kyuki datang ke kafe, mori n kyuki ni kawan baik shin dorang datang pun sebab nak ajak shin pergi cybercafé(cc) main game tanpa pengetahuan wing sebab tak bagi shin main game sebab nanti tak ingat nak balik.

Pada waktu yang yang sama changwook ternampak shin terlalu akrab dengan mori dan kyuki sampai dia cemburu tak tentu pasal terus dia bla macam tu je padahal makanan yang dia pesan dah sampai. Yunho dan junki hanya geleng kepala je bila tengok changwook terus bla macam tu. "mamat tu dah kenapa yuki bla macam tu je dah la membazir makanan tapi nasib baik dia dah bayar kalau tak memang sebelah biji mata dia tu lebam dah."kata ryuojin

"mana la aku tau..jeles kut tengok shin akrab sangat dengan mori n kyuki..tah la malas nak layan lebih baik aku tengok prince aku tu hah"kata yuki. "shin kenapa dengan mamat tu tetiba bla je"kata mori

"tah..mana la aku tau"jawab shin "dah la kata tadi nak pegi cc main game..jom la gerak sekarang karang abang aku datang memang tak dapat la nak pegi cc"jawab shin lagi, "okay jom la"kata kyuki pulak."girls…aku,mori dengan kyuki nak pegi cc main game macam biasa. so macam biasa la ye jangan bagitau wing tau"kata shin kepada yuki dan ryuojin. "okay"jawab yuki manakala ryuojin siap pesan "balik cepat n jangan silent fon tu karang apa2 jadi aku dengan yuki taknak bertanggungjawab tau..kau jawab sendiri dengan abang kau tu okay". "okay..jom guys"jawab shin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selepas shin dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke cc. junki dan yunho pun pergi ke kaunter membuat bayaran sebab tadi mereka hanya order dan makan dulu. Dan pada masa tu pulak yuki yang terpaksa jaga kaunter sebab ryu kena tolong dekat dapur sebab shin kan dah keluar pegi cc so dia la yang terpaksa cover shin.

Masa yunho dan junki nak bayar tu yuki pulak biasa la kalau dah jejaka idaman ade depan mata mesti la pandang sampai tak berkelip mata tu. Yunho pun rasa rimas la sebab dia tau yang yuki ni suka kat dia tapi yunho tak layan tau perasaan yuki tu pun sebab yuki selalu je kacau dia and cakap "yunho,saranghae!" kat dia bila mereka berjumpa. Selepas beberapa minit yuki masih pandang yunho sampai tak berkelip mata,yunho pun apa lagi "woi..boleh tak jangan pandang aku macam tu..geli tau tak!"marah pun terkejut la bila yunho cakap macam tu.

"sorry..nak bayar eyh..semua sekali RM25"jawab yuki sambil menahan tangis sebab terkejut dengan apa yang yunho cakap. Junki pun terkejut dengan apa yang yunho cakap kat yuki tu.

"weyh..takyah la cakap macam tu kat dia kesian dia"kata junki tapi yunho hanya dengus dan bla macam tu je dan junki pun tak tau nak cakap apa dengan kelakuan yunho terhadap yuki tu.

"sorry la ye dia tu memang macam tu..kadang-kadang tak pikir perasaan orang lain"junki mintak maaf kat yuki atas apa yang yunho cakap kat yuki.

"its okay..dah biasa dah dengan apa yang dia cakap tu"kata yuki sambil lap airmata yang hampir merembes keluar. "dah la jangan pikirkan sangat tau..ehhh mana lagi sorang tu tadi ada sekarang tak nampak pun dia"Tanya junki.

"tak amik hati pun..ryu ade kat dapur cover kerja shin"jawab yuki. "takde apa saja Tanya..okay la aku pergi dulu"kata junki walau dalam hati dia pun tertanya-tanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba je Tanya soalan tu dekat yuki.

Pada pukul 10 malam dorang dah start mengemas sebab nak tutup café tapi shin masih tak muncul-muncul. "weyh..mana shin ni tak muncul lagi..karang monster-monster tu tau abis la kita"kata yuki kepada ryu(monster tu a.k.a abang-abang dorang yang garang lagi penyayang).

"kau tanya aku buat apa,aku bukan dengan dia sekarang ni"kata ryu "kan aku ada dekat depan mata kau bukannya dia" jawab ryu lagi

Pada waktu yang sama, wing datang menghampiri yuki dan ryu.

"mata siapa?"kata wing. Yuki dan ryu pun apa lagi terkejut la bila dorang dengar suara tu.

"yu-chan, ryu.. mana shin?"Tanya wing lagi.

"hurrrmmmm…dia…hurrrmmm..dia.."tergagap-gagap yuki nak menjawab soalan wing tu yang ryu pun terus terdiam tak mau comment waktu tu shin pun datang tapi pada waktu tu wing dah dapat agak yang shin pergi ke cc dengan kawan-kawan tanpa pengetahuannya sebab wing kenal sangat dengan perangai adiknya itu.

"kita balik sekarang dan bincang kat umah"kata wing

Yuki dan ryu pandang shin dengan perasaan geram sebab shin dorang pun akan kena marah sekali.

Tbc

Please review my ff..okay!


End file.
